


Smutember Where Are You Planning to Put That?

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nudity, Oral Sex, mabifica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel talks Pacifica into trying something new. written for smutember for tumblr





	Smutember Where Are You Planning to Put That?

“I’m sorry, where are you planning to put that?!” Pacifica asked her girlfriend. “Your cute little butthole silly. And it was a cute butthole Mabel thought to herself as she spread Paz’s asscheeks. Her pucker was bright pink. The two had never done any butt stuff and it was something Mabel was all too eager to try.

She pulled out the offending item; a butt plug. Nothing too big. Mabel didn’t know what Pacifica was worried about. But. hehehe, Paz needed some prep work first. Mabel pulled out some lube and applied to her girlfriend’s behind.

Pacifica squirmed as Mabel probed and poked her asshole. First with one finger and than two. Squeaks escaped from the blonde’s lips. Mabel held the plug up. “Are you ready?”

Paz nodded. “Y-yes.” Giddy, Mabel inserted the toy. “Ahummm.” Pacifica bit her lower lip as she felt the foreign object enter her Northwest bottom.

“Does it feel good?” Mabel asked Pacifica.

“Uh huh.” She managed. 

“Now that’s settled; get on your back.”

Pacifica obeyed. Mabel flipped herself as she got on top of Paz. Her girlfriend’s puffed up lips greeted Pacifica’s sight. Unlike her own pubic hair, which she kept trimmed but not hairless, Mabel let her grow wild. She felt Mabel’s tongue lick and play with her pussy. The blonde had to admit the additional stimulation did feel great.

The heiress had an idea. As she licked the brunette’s crotch, Paz went for the lube. She gooped up a bit with her middle finger. She her free hand she spread Mabel’s buttcheek and stuck her middle finger in there.

Mabel moaned into Pacifica wet sex as she felt her butt be invaded. She turned to her girlfriend, loving it. “We gotta do more butt stuff.”


End file.
